Mantengase fuera del alcance de los niños
by Violet Stwy
Summary: Colección de one-shot y drabbles. Capitulo quince: Ahora tienes los ojos hinchados, te maldices por llorar, por no sonreírle en su día especial.
1. sonrie Ranchan

**Género: Drama.**

**Pareja o Personajes: Gin y Rangiku.**

**Summary: El siempre estuvo allí aunque ella no lo notara, y aun después de muerto seguirá estando junto a ella. Tiene algunos fragmentos del tomo 416 del manga.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach y todos sus no me pertenecen. ¿Alguien lleva la cuenta de los muertos que van hasta ahora?**

**NT: ¡Gin! T.T**

**-0-0-0-**

**Tema**

**IV**

"**Adiós mi querida Ran-chan"**

**-0-0-0-**

Mi mayor deseo siempre fue complacerla, ayudarla para que nada le doliera para que nada le hiciera falta. Aún desde las sombras siempre la he protegido, sin que ella se dé cuenta. Estoy al tanto de sus gracias y sus escapadas del trabajo. Sé cuando esta triste… cuando siente dolor y cuando está enojada o contenta. La conozco en todos los ámbitos de su vida: La borracha, la niña, la emprendedora, la luchadora… la amiga.

La primera vez que la vi era solo una niña, ya es toda una mujer… en lo que cabe. No pude evitar que me odiara y que maldijera mi nombre, pero yo la sigo queriendo como el primer día, la sigo cuidando desde las sombras. Vigilando que no se haga daño sin darse cuenta, viendo que siga siendo tan feliz como siempre.

Si estuvieras sufriendo, o fueras herida por alguien. Sin dudarlo te salvaría ¿cierto?

Confía en mí, siempre estaré a tu lado, sin importar lo que pase, sin importar de qué lado de la balanza estés… siempre estaré allí para ti, cuando me necesites.

No importa que no quieras verme, que no quieras saber nada de mí. Siempre estaré junto a ti así no lo desees. Porque eres un poco tonta, y necesitas que te digan las cosas de frente. Sino pierdes el rumbo de tu vida.

¡Ódiame, aborréceme, maldíceme, intenta matarme! Has todas esas cosas, eso no podrá dañarme. ¿Por qué sabes? ya soy inmune a todo eso. Pero por favor, no te olvides de mí, no olvides que alguna vez estuve en tu vida. Por pequeño que hubiese sido el tiempo que duré en ella.

Me siento feliz por haberte conocido, por haber logrado sacarte una sonrisa cuando nadie podía lograrlo, por ayudarte cuando nadie tenía tiempo. Los mejores momentos de mi vida, los que atesoré hasta el día de hoy, fueron los que viví contigo. Como dice aquella frase: "En las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad…" así éramos tu y yo. Entonces ¿que nos paso?

Nunca voy a olvidar la promesa que te hice, cuando estuviste inconsciente en aquel sucio suelo, muerta de hambre, cansancio y frio.

_**Destruiré…**__Todas las cosas que te ponen __**triste.**_

_Las cosas que te causan __**dolor.**_

_Todas esas. Así que __**Sonríe. **_

_**Sonríe Ran-chan.**_

Lamento no haber podido cumplir esa promesa, no haber podido destruir la oscuridad de tu corazón. No resultó, al final no pude recuperar aquello que te habían quitado. Quería hacerlo sin verte llorar, sin verte derramar una lagrima por mi y al final ¿no es eso lo que estás haciendo?

Así que no llores, se feliz ¡Tienes muchos amigos que te adoran! Y que se pondrán muy tristes si te ven en ese estado. Ya no tienes que preocuparte por mí, yo ya no siento nada. No más dolor, no más pena. Si en algún momento llegas a caer en un abismo de soledad recuerda que aunque ya no me veas… Yo estoy allí Ran-chan, cuidándote y protegiéndote. No abandones esa sonrisa llena de esperanza y picardía que te caracteriza, eso nunca me lo podría perdonar.

Ya me tengo que ir Ran-chan y espero llevarme conmigo todo tu dolor y tu sufrimiento. Me alegra poder decir que lo siento, aunque sea ya a estas alturas. Por eso ¡Vive, se feliz Ran-chan! que yo estaré vigilándote desde las sombras, por y para siempre.

Fin.

**Viendo el manga no pude evitar llorar. Porque sí, Gin era uno no los malos, y sí, intento hacerle daño a Rukia a Ichigo y a Shiro-chan, y si mal no recuerdo mato a Hiyori. Pero era uno de mis personajes favoritos. He perdido a un gran amor y creo no ser la única. Esto es algo así como la forma en que Gin se despide de Rangiku, muy linda manera de verlo a mí parecer.**

**¡Que Ichigo le parta su mandarina al #$%&/ de Aizen, porque si no pobre de TK!**

**A la memoria de Ichimaru Gin: Gran amigo y excelente cómplice y confabulador de planes malvados, además de buen comediante. Pero enserio ¿Cuántos muertos van, alguien me lo puede decir?**


	2. vida de pareja

**Género: Humor.**

**Pareja o Personajes: IchiRuki al máximo.**

**Summary: Ella lo sabia… hoy no era ninguna de las "fechas patrias" que el adoraba celebrar.**

**Advertencia: creo que un poco de OOC.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach y todos sus no me pertenecen. **

**-0-0-0-**

**Tema**

**V**

"**Feliz vida de pareja"**

** -0-0-0-**

De milagro había salido unas horas antes del hospital, ese maldito de Ishida planeaba hacerle trabajar horas extras. Pero como él era mucho más listo, se le escapo antes de que diera comienzo esa tediosa reunión, que el muy cabrón hacia todas las semanas.

Estaba eufórico por llegar a su departamento, donde su linda novia lo estaba esperando, con una rica cena… y quizá un rico **postre,** de solo pensarlo hundió en acelerador. Como lo esperaba gracias a la velocidad inhumana a la que iba, estaba en su casa en menos de quince minutos.

Intentó hacer el menor ruido posible, fue hasta la cocina y encontró una nota con esos animalejos horribles que hacia Rukia.

_Ichigo:_

_La cena esta en el horno, haz el favor de calentar solo lo que te vas a comer… que luego calientas todo y se daña (conejito molesto)_

_Si llegas muy tarde ¡No hagas ruido! De lo contrario te vas a arrepentir el resto de tu vida._

_Para cualquier otra cosa estoy en la habitación._

_ATT: Rukia K. _

Ni siquiera tocó el horno, corrió directamente a la habitación que ambos compartían desde ya hace unos meses. La encontró arropada hasta la cabeza… se le acerco un poco y le susurró al oído.

― Rukia ¿estás muy cansada?

La chica se removió un poco, muestra de que dormida no estaba.

― No mucho–, Le respondió levantándose un poco– ¿Por qué?

Ichigo coló sus manos bajo el edredón y comenzó a palpar el abdomen de Rukia, este se puso tenso… tal y como él lo esperaba.

― Porque… quizá, podamos hacer algunas cosas–. Le insinuó sensualmente.

Rukia terminó de sentarse en la cama, apoyando su espalda al espaldar de esta. Le miró enfadada y sacó las manos del chico de debajo de su pijama.

― Sabes muy bien que tengo el periodo… Ichigo.

Él río, claro que lo sabía. Desde hace dos años Rukia se había amoldado tanto con su gigai, que este comenzó a presentar síntomas muy humanos.

― Sí, lo sé. Pero–, volvió a colar sus manos bajo el pijama– Podríamos hacer otras cosas.

Ella le miró enfadada una vez más, a la vez que sacaba sus manos del pijama. Suspiró y le dedicó una mirada de cansancio total para luego decir:

― Ichigo, ni es la semana internacional de la paja, ni la semana internacional de la mamada. Así que haz el favor de dormirte.

Dio media vuelta y volvió a arroparse, dejando a Ichigo caluriento y enfadado.

Fin.

**Este capi está inspirado en un ADV que leí hace poco… pobre chico u.u.**

**¡Que viva el poder femenino!**

**Sobre el Miss Universo ¡Felicidades México!**

**Y Venezuela… quizá si no hubieran hecho tanta propaganda diciendo que íbamos por la 3era… quizá hubiéramos quedado aunque fuera entre las 15 primera u.u*.**


	3. ¿psicologo? no!

**Género: Humor.**

**Pareja o Personajes: Hichigo, Ichigo y una pequeña mención de Rukia.**

**Summary: Él no era psicólogo… pero no iba a permitir que el muy niñato destruyera su dimensión.**

**Advertencia: creo que un poco de OOC.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach y todos sus no me pertenecen. **

**-0-0-0-**

**Tema**

**V**

"**Psicólogo"**

** -0-0-0-**

La verdad, por más que se lo repitiera a sí mismo él no odiaba –bueno no del todo-, a Ichigo. Llevaba un buen tiempo echándole cabeza al asunto y llego a esa conclusión. Ya que gracias al muy imbécil el había llegado a existir… pero en algunos momentos –como ese-, le entraban unas ganas hermosas de tomarlo por el cuello y matarlo de asfixia.

¡¿Qué hacia el muy gilipollas en **su **mundo? Digo, si él podía estar afuera, **su **mundo era el de dentro… un trato justo ¿no? Además de aparecer de improviso tomándolo por sorpresa –cosa que nunca admitiría-, estaba deprimido ¡el muy idiota estaba haciendo llover en **su **mundo! Y eso si no lo podía permitir, no porque le preocupara Ichigo, sino porque arruinaría si mundo… ¡solo por eso!

― _¡¿Pero qué diablos estás haciendo, Ichigo? ¡Controla tus emociones, idiota!_

Ichigo suspiró, allí estaba _él_ fastidiándole el día ¡como si no tuviera suficiente con Byakuya y toda la jodida SS! Inconscientemente una lágrima resbalo por su mejilla… y la lluvia aumentó.

― _¡Ya deja de llorar, Ichigo! ¡No seas marica!_

Como si fuera poco, gracias a la lluvia los edificios se estaban hundiendo…¡Iba a morir ahogado por la depresión de un idiota! Se acercó a Ichigo, lo cogió del traje de shinigami y lo arrojo al agua.

― ¡¿Pero qué coño imbécil, ahora qué hago?

Ichigo despertó de su trance solo para aparecer en medio de un gran lago, alzó la vista y allí estaba _él _mirándole furioso.

― _¡Pues nada idiota!_

― ¡Claro que no voy a hacer nada, voy a morir aquí con la única satisfacción de que tu también lo harás!

Hichigo se dio un golpe en la cabeza… ¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpido?

― _¡Te digo que nades idiota!_

― No quiero–. Le respondió Ichigo de forma infantil mientras se hundía.

Y una vez más, Hichigo maldijo por lo bajo. Tomo su zampakutou y se la arrojó, de tal manera que Ichigo se sostuviera de la hoja y él poder halar por la venda.

Ichigo se movió rápido ¡El muy idiota casi lo empala con la espada!

― ¡¿Qué demonios pretendías?

― _Sostente de la espada_– ordenó.

― No qui-e-ro–. Le dijo Ichigo cual niño de cinco años.

Hichigo frunció el ceño… y cinco minutos más tarde se encontraba sentado junto a Ichigo, mojados –ambos- de pies a cabeza…. _Le había salvado._

― _¡¿Se puede saber que carajos te pasa?_

Ichigo no respondió esta vez, solo miró hacia otro lado. Hichigo arqueó una ceja.

― _Ya veo… es eso._

¡Y esa era una de las cosas que más le molestaban a Ichigo! la facilidad con la que _él _hurgaba en sus pensamientos y recuerdos.

― _¡¿Por esa estupidez estas deprimido? ¡¿No la habías traído de vuelta una vez, que te impide que lo vuelvas a hacer?_–. Ahora sí estaba furioso ¡Por eso el muy imbécil estaba así!

― La van a comprometer–, Se defendió Ichigo–. Además, me ha dicho que no me entrometa.

― _No creo que la comprometan, cuando se enteren de que te la has folla…_

Calló un momento… No sabía si Ichigo estaba rojo de vergüenza o de ira.

― ¡No termines esa oración!– amenazó.

― _No seas así… ambos sabemos lo que pasó hace dos semanas_– dijo con tono pícaro.

― ¡Cállate!

Hichigo frunció el ceño, ¡pero si eso pensaba hacer él! Ahora, sólo por darle la contra a su "rey", continuaría, es más… relataría lo sucedido:

―…_La ropa comenzó a estorbar, luego la muy fiera se te aventó encima y tú, pues tú parecías marica ya que no hacías nada_– concluyó enojado.

Ichigo bufó, si algo decidió estando allí fue: ¡Que iba a rescatar a Rukia! Ya que no quería terminar solo y… privado se ciertas cosas como _él._

― _¡Que sigo aquí!_

Oh, había olvidado que _él_ podía leer sus pensamientos. Empezó a desintegrarse signo de que estaba por "volver" al mundo real.

― _Oe, fresa._

Escuchó que le llamaba _él,_ y lo que vio le desencajo la quijada… junto a esa cosa estaba Rukia, bueno no **su **Rukia pues esta estaba tan pálida como _él. _¡Y estaba en ropa interior!

― _¿Quién dice que yo estoy privado?_

**Fin.**

**Quizá no le hallen mucho sentido… ¡pero adoro a Hichi! -3-**

**Me parece la cosa más sarcástica que hay XD**

**Reviews pliss**


	4. kishin sokan

**Género: Familia… creo que con eso basta 13.**

**Pareja o Personajes: Ichigo y Rukia ¡Aunque al principio parezca que hablo de otra persona!**

**Summary: Ella siempre había sido su "hermanita". Hasta que le dijo "eso", a partir de allí todo sería diferente… para ambos.**

**Nota: Sin comentario… u/u ¡No apto para conservadores!**

**Disclaimer: Bleach y todos sus no me pertenecen. **

**-0-0-0-**

**Tema**

**VI**

"**Kinshin sōkan"**

**-0-0-0-**

Conocía a la perfección todas sus virtudes y defectos, lo que le gustaba, lo que le desagradaba, lo que la ponía triste, feliz y todo aquello que le hacia ilusión. Sabía a la perfección el lugar exacto donde se le cayó su primer diente, dónde aprendió a caminar.

Con mucho orgullo podía decir que la primera palabra que dijo fue: "Hermano". Él le había enseñado a leer, y siempre la apoyó en todo lo que ella hacía: Sus clases de ballet, de guitarra y de teatro. Fue él quien la acompaño en su primer día de escuela, quien dormía con ella por las noches cuando llovía y tenía miedo.

Era él quien espantaba a todos sus pretendientes, quien la salvaba de sus castigos –aunque los tuviera merecidos-, quien lloró con ella cuando murió su conejito. Fue él el que le pateó el trasero a aquellos que se quisieron sobrepasar con ella.

Y fue a él a quien ella eligió para que fuera su pareja, en su primer baile. Fue él en la primera persona que pensó, cuando a sus cortos cinco años le preguntaron con quien se quería casar.

Había un lazo muchísimo más fuerte que la sangre entre ellos, algo mas allá de lo entendible los mantenía unidos. Por eso el siempre iba a mimar y consentir a su "hermanita menor".

La inocente hermanita que se colaba bajo sus sabanas, que se metía en el baño aún sabiendo que él estaba allí. Pero ella era una inocente niña de once años ¿cierto?, una pura alma que no podía tener dobles intenciones.

Era ella la que se enojaba cuando el llegaba tarde a casa, o cuando traía chicas. La que blasfemaba a sus compañeras de clase, y profesaba un odio profundo a cada una de ellas, pero eso era normal ¿Cierto?

Esos eran simples celos de hermanos ¿Verdad?

Y si todo aquello era cierto, y su pura hermana –de ahora quince años-, seguía siendo tan inocente como antes… ¿Debía tomarse con seriedad lo que acababa de decir? ¿Acaso era cierto aquello?

― Re… Repítelo–. Prácticamente había balbuceado aquello, y es que aún seguía perdido en el "pervertido mundo interno", en el que su hermana lo había inducido. ¡Es que no era normal! ello no podía haberle dicho "eso" es **ese** sentido, estando en esas fachas, y a esas horas de la madrugada.

Rukia puso los ojos en blanco ¿Su hermano era tan bobo?

― Solo he dicho, que si no fueras mi hermano… tendría mi primera vez contigo–. Lo había repetido a petición de su hermano, además ya tenía días con eso en la cabeza, y el que sus amigas le preguntaran el día anterior con quién tendría su primera vez, le había ayudado mucho a conocer su respuesta. La verdad**,** no lo había pensado mucho, y su propio hermanito le ayudó, dándole el empujoncito que le faltaba al traer a una amiga a casa.

Ichigo estaba pálido ¡Es que joder no era normal! Porque ¿en qué momento de su vida, su hermanita paso de ser inocente a jodidamente sexi? Ese diminuto pijama no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, y la sangre se le estaba agrupando en el lugar menos indicado.

― ¡¿Qué…?

Rukia se arrojó sobre él, sentándose ahorcadas en su cintura. Llevo sus manos a la boca de su hermano impidiéndole hablar.

― Baja la voz idiota–, ordenó–. ¿Quieres que el viejo, o las gemelas se despierten?

Tal vez ella no era consciente, de la bomba nuclear que había desatado en su interior. Pero recapitulando sus vidas, llegó a la conclusión de que él tenía todo el derecho del mundo sobre ella. Río contra su mano, Rukia ya no podía dar marcha atrás, la enana ya había firmado su sentencia… y el disfrutaría mucho siendo su verdugo.

Se deleitaría descubriendo lo mucho que había crecido su "hermanita".

**Fin.**

**Hace poco me leí un incesto "sasusaku" OMG me dejo KO, claro que el "sasusaku" estaba muchiiiisimo mas fuerte he incluía lemon… La cosa es que me provoco hacer uno de estos dos, hace poco leí dos… pero no me gustaron u.u***

**Ale-chan ¡publique! Ahora tu estas en cuenta regresiva!**

**Ya se estoy perdida de pervertida u.u***

**Pero, me gustaría saber ¿Les gusto? X3, necesito reviews.**


	5. De visita

**Género: Humor/Family.**

**Pareja o Personajes: Byakuya, Ichigo, Rukia… y un nene al cual no se qué nombre ponerle n.n.**

**Summary: El no era un vago… podía perfectamente deshacerse de lo que no le sirviera ni a él, ni a **_**Rukia.**_

**Advertencia: creo que un poco de OOC.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach y todos sus no me pertenecen. **

**-0-0-0-**

**Tema**

**V**

"**Un trabajo a medias"**

** -0-0-0-**

Kuchiki Byakuya se encontraba de visita en la casa de Kurosaki Ichigo, que dos años atrás tuvo la osadía de casarse con su hermana… _quien_ para ese entonces estaba de seis meses de embarazo. No estaba muy contento con tal decisión, es más intentó impedir esa boda por cualquier medio, pero como dicen la estupidez es más fuerte que la razón –y un gran tazón de mata ratas- .

Estaba tranquilamente tomando el té, mientras observaba a su pequeño sobrino jugar. Rukia se encontraba realizando los quehaceres del hogar y Kurosaki hacia las veces de hacer un hoyo para una piscina.

― ¡Si no le pones más empeño terminaras el año que viene!–. Le reprendió Rukia desde la cocina.

Kurosaki solo blasfemó y continuó con su trabajo –si es que a eso se le podía llamar así-, por su parte él siguió tomando té tranquilamente, su pequeño sobrino lo tomó del hakama para poder ponerse de pie. Rukia apareció trayendo jugo para el niño, lanzándole una mirada desaprobatoria a Ichigo.

Él se lo había advertido muchas veces, Ichigo Kurosaki –por más fuerte que fuera- era un bueno para nada. Pero Rukia no le escuchó y allí tenían las consecuencias de sus actos.

― Nii-sama–, Se dirigió a él–. Podrías ayudar a Ichigo, el muy idiota no lo acepta pero de verdad necesita ayuda.

Ichigo blasfemó un par de cosas en voz alta, cuando se golpeó el pie con la pala.

― No–. Se limitó a responder, Rukia suspiró.

― ¡No le pidas nada a Byakuya!–, escuchó gritar a Kurosaki–. ¡Tu hermano es un pijo que no mueve un solo dedo en su casa!

Observó que mientras Kurosaki decía aquello, Rukia negaba con brazos y cabeza para que se callara.

_Despedaza sembonsakura._

Miles de pétalos se abalanzaron sobre el espacio conde se encontraba Ichigo. Rukia gimió asustada, el pequeño niño se asombró por la cantidad de pétalos e Ichigo a duras penas logró esquivarlos.

― ¡¿Qué carajos te pasa Byakuya? ¡¿Pretendes matarme?– gritó Kurosaki ¿es que acaso en ningún momento ese niñato le llamaría con respeto?

― He fallado–. Justo al lado de Kurosaki, se encontraba un perfecto hoyo de un metro de profundidad por un metro de ancho. Ichigo blanqueó los ojos.

― ¡¿Insinúas que ibas a por mí? ¡¿A qué coño ha venido eso?

― Pretendía hacer un hoyo más grande–, aclaró–… cargar contigo solo hubiera sido un complemento.

**Fin.**

**Jodidamente corto… lo se u.u***

**¡Pero me encanto! n/n**

**Nii-sama es taaaaan ¡kawaii!**

**Chicas me deben odiar, las tengo olvidadiiiisimas. pero las adoro, y espero que lo sepan . Así que ¡Reviews!**

**aleKuchiki-zr**

Gomen! tiempo sin responder reviews… aunk contigo hablo x face xs como sea! gracias x leer… espero tu lemmon! eh, eh, eh? o3o!

**Kaoru240**

mmm muchísimas gracias x no abandonarme! XS a pesar de que tardo tanto en subir caps! personas asi me animan a seguir! n.n gracias x tus reviews 0.07

Estemm pues si, el ichiruki da para todo… hasta hay un fic donde los ponen como estrellas de pelis para dultos x.x eso es lemmon de lado y lado X3.

Y sí, a veces eso del estudio deja muy poco tiempo… pero suerte con tus actualizaciónes! Estaré echándote porras desde la primera fila!

**metitus**

Jo, que mal que no te gusto… pero en la onda vocaloid en la que ando (rin y len) me provocó hacer un incesto ichiruki! Pero ojo… eso no es bien visto, y no lo apoyo x3!

Espero que este si sea de tu agrado

**Jaylopez**

Sabes… tu Nick me recuerda a una amiga… se llama **Jay**remis **Lopez **que loco no? XD

Y claro que sabemos que no son hermanos… pero el Zangetsu joven tiene un aire a Rukia que nunca voy a olvidar XD.

gracias x tus reviews 0.07

**Jessy moon**** 15**

Si, lo puse xq igual que tú al leerlo dije: "WTF este tiene más aire a incesto ByaRuki" a´si que puse la aclaratoria X3

Oe, que Bya-kun tambien es sexi! *.*! y ahora con esa actitud de chico guay que le puso a Yama-chan "¡¿Qué es su haori de capitán?" "Una baratija" waaaa! morí (luego, luego resucite XD) de risa con eso!

Nos leemos.

**Chofia**

… seguir…mmm ¡No, no, no! aunque owo me has puesto a pensar… pero ¡no! *facepalm* estemm en que estaba? ahhh si woshhh perver! ya somos más! XD

Club Onee-chan's Open ¿Quién se une? X3


	6. Porque segun la primera ley de mendel

**Género: Family/Humor.**

**Pareja o Personajes: Byakuya, Ichigo y un pequeño nene XD.**

**Summary: Maldita genética, maldito gen recesivo Kuchiki y maldito Mendel.**

**Nota: ¡Para leer comiendo papitas! X3**

**Disclaimer: Bleach y todos sus no me pertenecen. **

**-0-0-0-**

**Tema**

**X**

"**Porque según la primera ley de Mendel…"**

** -0-0-0-**

Byakuya miró al niño con desgano, vale era su sobrino y era el próximo heredero al clan… pero joder, era tan frustrante verle. Porque al verle recordaba las innumerables peleas que tuvo con Rukia, respecto al niño.

Y otra cosa que le tocaba los cojones –y bastante-, era el nombre que Rukia había decidido. Es que nada le gustaba… bueno, sólo que llevaba el apellido Kuchiki. Sí, meditándolo eso era lo único que le agradaba –de momento-, y esperaba que cuando creciera su personalidad también le agradara. Suspiró pesadamente, con el padre que tenía no lo creía mucho, pero como dicen "la esperanza es lo último que se pierde".

Depositó al niño en la cuna, y miró a Kurosaki enfadado.

― ¿Qué?– preguntó el hombre confundido, esta vez, que él supiera, no había hecho nada para enfadarle.

― No me gusta el nombre– siseó, aprovechando que Rukia no estaba.

― Lo sé– admitió–. A mí tampoco me hace la puta gracia. Eso ya es cosa de Rukia ¿Algo más que reclamar?

Byakuya miró nuevamente al niño, repasando su fisonomía. Buscando algún defecto por mínimo que fuera, para restregárselo en la cara.

― Sus ojos– susurró, Ichigo le miró intrigado–. No son como los de Rukia.

Ahora era Kurosaki quien miraba detenidamente al niño. Sí, era verdad, los ojos del niño eran tan marrones como los suyos.

― Lo sé– exclamó con un deje de orgullo, había hecho muy bien su trabajo.

― Y su cabello– comentó enojado–. Es naranja.

Ichigo engrandeció su sonrisa, todo lo que Byakuya había dicho era verdad. Ese niño –por muy hijo de Rukia que fuera-, de Kuchiki solo tenía en apellido. Todo lo demás era herencia Kurosaki, los ojos, el cabello ¡Por Dios hasta tenía el principio de un ceño fruncido!

― Deseaba que se pareciese más a Rukia– opinó, eso era lo único por lo que había rezado durante el embarazo de su hermana.

― Y a mí me hubiera gustado, que no se llamara Kaien– expresó derrotado–. Pero no en todo se puede ganar ¿o sí?– miró a su cuñado con burla. No pudo escoger el nombre de su hijo, pero ver a Byakuya nombrar de heredero de su clan a una viva copia de él no tenia precio.

**Fin.**

**Solo imaginarlo… me hace tanta gracia XP **

**Lo sé estaba perdida… pero tengo una única excusa… ****"stop rain" me consume! I LOVE FORITO!**


	7. Affair

**Summary: **_**"Hagamos una cena" **_**dijo su esposa, maldita sea la hora en la que dejo que invitara a quien quisiera.**

**Sus Comentarios son importantes para mi ;)**

**Agradecimientos a: ****Ale-chan227**, Nah-Kuroi (O.o, x eso me confundo. A vcs dejs review en anónimo y a vcs desde tu cunta xD ¿penita xq? ¿x ichi? Su castigo es merecido x3)

**Naoko tendo, Trisha Mustang, lua23, kaoru240, JayLopez, **xxx (adoro tu Nick 13, ¿secuela? Mmm no creo xD pero ya veremos –huye-) Kia (Byakuya nunca da advertencias, esto es simplemente xq no sabia los hechos ;) (¿)) Paooo ( ;( ese cap fue triste… espero este te alegre xD)

**Besos, los amo!**

**Disclaimer: Bleach y todos sus no me pertenecen. **

**-0-0-0-**

**Tema**

**VI**

"**Affair"**

** -0-0-0-**

Una vez más había caído en su red, no importaba cuanto se resistía, o cuanto se repetía a sí mismo que lo que le ocurría era impropio. **Ella** siempre lo tuvo entre sus manos, desde la primera mirada… desde la primera _caricia._ Para ella no importaba ser la otra si eso implicaba tener un poco el él, un poco de eso que tanto le gustaba compartir a los dos, un poco de eso que para ellos estaba prohibido.

La razón por la cual no podían estar juntos… él estaba casado. Pero eso no se interponía, a la hora de revolcarse junto a aquella mujer en su casa, en su cama ¿Cómo no la conoció antes de casarse? Aún no lo entendía, tal vez porque se casó con la imagen de una persona… cuando en realidad no la conocía bien.

La mujer suspiró exhausta y se tumbó a su lado.

― ¿No se enoja tu mujer porque le desacomodemos la cama?– preguntó graciosa–. Ya van dos noches seguidas… deberías respetarla un poco.

Ichigo la miró enojado, y ella simplemente estalló en carcajadas.

― Sera mejor que te calles, enana– dijo mientras se ponía de pie–. Tu más que nadie la conoces… ella es "especial".

― Si, tan especial que piensa que esos chupetones son golpes– volvió a reír estrepitosamente–. Oe, por cierto ¿Dónde está?

― Comprando cosas para una cena que va a organizar– Ya estaba a medio vestir, pero Rukia seguía desnuda en _su _cama como si nada–. ¡Ya vístete!

― Aguafiestas– dijo mientras buscaba sus bragas–. Oi ¿puedo ir?

Ichigo la miró desaprobatoriamente ¿Qué no había aprendido nada de la última cena de Inoue?

― No– espetó.

Y Rukia volvió a reír.

o0o

¡Se lo había dicho! Joder, se lo había repetido hasta el cansancio las últimas semanas. Pero la muy zorra no lo escuchaba, o no le hacía caso. Y allí estaba ella con ese vestido negro con escote sugerente, meneándose de un lado a otro ¡¿Qué acaso quería que se lo arrancara? Porque si era así iba por muy buen camino.

― ¿Te ocurre algo Kurosaki?– Le preguntó Ishida–. Tienes un rato con la mirada pérdida.

« ¡¿Perdida?» Se preguntó así mismo, él sabía muy bien a donde –o en este caso a quien- miraba.

― No me ocurre nada–, respondió de mala gana– Solo no me gustan este tipo de reuniones.

Ishida asintió, él más que nadie sabía eso, después de todo había estudiado con Kurosaki y ahora trabajaba con él. Pero ¿Quién carajos lo mando a casarse con una organizadora de fiestas? Ah sí, el alcohol y las vegas.

― Claro. Oye Inoue-san está muy linda hoy– Le dijo mirando a la susodicha.

Ichigo por un momento desvió su mirada de Rukia a Inoue, tal vez Ishida tenía razón Inoue estaba _linda, _a su manera pero linda, con una falda larga floreada y una camisa rosa… suspiró ¡¿Cuándo demonios se casó con una niña? Inoue tenía todos los atributos, pero vestía como monja y ni hablar de su sentido de la sensualidad.

Sin embargo Rukia por muy _menuda _que fuera derrochaba sensualidad a su paso, su caminar y su mirada sugerente hacía que cualquiera babeara por ella. Y eso era lo que hacían en ese instante Keigo y la mitad de los hombres de allí.

Se levantó con la firme determinación de sacarla de allí, pero Inoue fue más rápida y avisó que la cena estaba servida. Todos agradecieron mentalmente porque ella solo se encargaba se organizar… no de cocinar. Se dirigieron al comedor donde –como correspondía-, Inoue tomo su lugar junto a Ichigo como su esposa, Rukia estaba sentada junto a Tatsuki.

Desde que empezó la jodida cena se había estado sintiendo mal, no quiso irse porque así le daría el gusto a Ichigo ¡Y eso si que no! Pero ya no lo pudo evitar más, por una vez el malestar le gano a su cabezonería, se sentía tan mal que se excusó ante todos alegando un compromiso previo y –ante la atenta mirada de Ichigo- se puso de pie, pero el malestar era tal que tan solo dio unos pasos y se derrumbo.

o0o

― _¡¿Qué le ocurrió?_– escuchó preguntar a alguien, la verdad estaba muy cansada y los parpados le pesaban. Solo escuchaba murmullos–. _¡Kuchiki-san está muy pálida!_

No sabía a ciencia cierta dónde o con quien se encontraba, solo sabía que se estaba muy a gusto allí. Pero tenía la leve impresión de conocer perfectamente la cama donde reposaba, conocía el olor de las sabanas, la textura…¡Oh por Dios, la cama de Ichigo! Abrió los ojos de golpe, cosa que aumentó su mareo.

Inoue estaba a su lado ― Kuchiki-san ¿estás bien?–, Le preguntó. Ella negó con la cabeza y siguió observando, para ver que aparte de Inoue e Ichigo no había nadie más en la habitación ¡Que bella reunión! pensó sarcástica.

― ¿Has comido algo?–. Ichigo estaba serio, por no decir pálido ¿Qué le ocurría? la enferma era ella.

― Desde el desayuno nada.

― ¡¿Desayuno?–, Ichigo estaba molesto, Inoue le miró intrigada por su reacción–. Deberías comer algo– dijo ya más calmado.

― Kuchiki-san ¿Qué sientes?–. Inoue por su parte estaba un poco feliz, y la verdad no entendía el porqué.

― Pues, me maree y tenia nauseas. Debe ser porque no he comido– intentó aclarar.

Inoue chilló alegre, e Ichigo se puso más pálido aunque enojado ya no estaba.

― ¡Felicidades Kuchiki-san!

Y ahora ¿Por qué la felicitaba? Definitivamente la esposa de Ichigo estaba loca.

― ¿Aún no sabes que es lo que tienes?–, preguntó inocentemente la pelinaranja, ella negó–. Creo que Kurosaki-kun ya lo sospecha.

― Inoue-san, soy abogada no doctora. Aquí el doctor es Ichigo, y si el idiota no articula palabra no sabré que tengo.

― ¡Estas embarazada Kuchiki-san!

Ella palideció aún más y miró a Ichigo, quien se encontraba igual que su persona. Ambos confundidos, ambos felices.

― Creo– Por fin habló Ichigo–. Que es cierto.

Inconscientemente se llevó la mano al vientre, se reprimió a sí misma para no saltar encima de Ichigo ¡Quería asesinar a ese bastardo! ¡¿Cuántas veces le había dicho que usara condón? Pero no, el señor se las daba de ginecólogo –y no lo era-, por eso habían terminado en estas. Ahora, dándole otro punto de vista al asunto ¡Iba a tener un hijo de Ichigo! Y eso le cambiaba totalmente el humor.

― Que bueno que estés feliz Inoue-san– La chica solo asintió animada, y ella observó a Ichigo–. Y tú fresa ¿no estás feliz?

Ichigo solo bufó sonrojado y desvió la mirada, ella río. Él también estaba reprimiendo sus sentimientos, porque si lo conocía tan bien como pensaba –y podía apostar su colección de chappy a que así era-, él estaba tan o más feliz que ella.

**Fin.**

**¡A la Hime le viene divorcio! XD**

**Ne, le puse su apellido –Inoue-, porque pues de solo imaginarme diciendo ****"Kurosaki Orihime"**** se me revuelve el estomago XS.**

**¡Felicidades a mí! es el capi más largo desde el primero… No lo pude evitar, la inspiración solo llego XP.**

**Y ya lo saben… tengo secuestrado al siguiente capi… como rescate pido reviews 13**


	8. Cosa de logica

**Summary: Él no era alcahuete de nadie… ¡Y menos de ese par de mocosos descarados!**

**Disclaimer: Bleach y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Nota: Dedicado a una linda lectora que cumplió años hace poco... Kuchiki9474, chica, ;) tu 'regalo'... que si no, no actualizo xD (en serio, quiero mis 300r&r)**

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

**II**

"**Cosa de lógica"**

No señor, él no iba a seguir de alcahuete de alguien más. Especialmente cuando a él nadie le solucionaba sus problemas, y ya tenía uno muy gordo asegurado. Por muy "mejor amigo" que fuera de ese par de descarados, no arriesgaría su pellejo por ninguno de los dos.

Rukia pudo haber crecido junto a él, pudieron haber compartido muchas cosas… pero de ahí a compartir el mausoleo con ella, no estaba muy seguro. Por otro lado Ichigo, era quien le había ayudado a rescatar a una de las personas más importantes para él, pero eso no le daba derecho de firmar en **su** nombre, su sentencia de muerte.

Está bien, fue él quien se dio cuenta en primera estancia: de las miradas sugerentes, las señales y las risas escondidas. También fue quien le dio un buen golpe a Ichigo, cuando este se negó rotundamente a reconocer sus sentimientos. Rukia por su parte se llevó un coscorrón, al unirse a la cabezonería del chico. Y así luego de semana y media… ambos por fin admitieron abiertamente estar prendados uno del otro

Asumía su culpa al servir de tapadera los primeros dos meses, y al ayudarles en sus escapadas ¡pero no más! Así que él no tenía por qué morir ni allí, ni ahora.

Kuchiki Byakuya ¡Por dios su capitán! Estaba viendo en 3D y a vivo color, como su "inocente" hermana era prácticamente devorada, por los labios de Kurosaki Ichigo en la inmediaciones del decimo escuadrón. Gracias a la colaboración de la alcahueta numero dos: Rangiku Matsumoto.

Intentó no hacer ruido, si su capitán se daba cuenta de su presencia allí de seguro lo mataría. Y lo arrojaría al mismo hoyo que a Kurosaki. Y **no,** se negaba rotundamente a compartir su tumba con alguien, y más aun cuando ese _alguien _es el culpable de tu segunda muerte. Agradecía mentalmente que esa parte irracional y egoísta de su capitán, se hiciera presente en momentos como estos. Ya que en ese estado, su capitán no distinguía nada que no fuera su arma y su "presa".

Lánguidamente colocó un pie tras otro, tratando de no hacer ningún ruido, para no alertar a la amenaza en potencia en la que se había convertido Kuchiki. Lo sentía mucho por el capitán Hitsugaya, de seguro no reconocería su división cuando volviera de su misión.

Cuando estuvo a una distancia más o menos prudente, uso shumpo para desaparecer. Segundos más tarde sintió una explosión de reiatsu. La verdad lo sentía mucho por esos dos, en esas circunstancias ni él hubiera podido parar al capitán. Y aunque después le echaran en cara lo cobarde y pávido que fue en ese momento, para él fue lo más sensato.

Ya que simple y llanamente, es mejor decir: "Aquí corrió, que aquí murió"

**Fin.**

**Ara, regalo doble. ¡HB Ichi! :D**


	9. Esa niña

**Summary: Era un error, que no pensó dos veces en cometer… y del cual se arrepentiría toda la vida. Ya que **_**ellas**_** se lo recordarían.**

**Advertencias: Muerte de un pesonaje (OC) Algo de Gore, OoC Orihime, IchiRuki Implicito.**

**Gracias a las personitas que dejaron r&r en el shot anterior! JayLopez y Kuchiki9474**

**Dedicado a Y.E quien hizo el favor de leer por encima esta 'cosa' Chica, adoro tus opiniones.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach **** Kubo Tite.**

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

**IV**

"**Esa niña…"**

_Esa niña… ¿Qué era?_

_Una vida negada por ella._

― Mamá– exclamó una pequeña corriendo hacia ella–. Mira lo que te he hecho en clase, una flor–comentó orgullosa de su trabajo–. ¿Te gusta?

Ella asiente y sonríe, pero es una sonrisa vacía. Sin amabilidad, ni sentimiento.

_Una existencia superflua, innecesaria._

― Mamá, ¿me quieres? –preguntó la pequeña abrazándola.

Ella dice sí, pero su corazón grita no. ¿Cómo querer aquello que te roba lo más preciado?

_Producto del amor de dos personas._

― Estoy embarazada– Le informó su amiga muy emocionada. Ella miró al hombre que la acompañaba, él… _él _sonreía feliz.

La abrazó entonces, pero lo hizo para ocultar sus lágrimas.

_Una promesa que nunca debió hacer._

_Algo de lo que se arrepiente._

― Yo sé, –dijo con dificultad la mujer frente a ella– que tu amas a Ichigo.

En su rostro el horror se vio reflejado, pero por dentro estaba feliz.

― Por eso quiero pedirte que le ayudes con Saki, solo tú puedes hacerlo, – tosió– críala como tu hija.

¿Por qué asentía? ¿Por qué le cedían a su amado? ¿Por misericordia hacia una convaleciente? Ella no lo sabía, solo asentía. Pero en ningún momento pensó que lo hacía por la criatura que le confiaban entonces.

_Esa niña… ¿Qué era?_

_Un obstáculo en su camino._

_Una piedra en el zapato._

― Me gustaría tener un bebé– exclamó emocionada–. ¿Y a ti?

Ichigo negó y tomó en brazos a Saki.

― No– decidió mirando a los ojos de su pequeña–. Con Saki está bien, no quiero más niños.

La niña sonrió y eso le molestó.

― Y si mamá tiene un bebé tendría que compartirla– estiró sus bracitos hacía ella–. Yo no quiero compartir a mamá con nadie– frunció el ceño enfadada, luego sonrió.

_Era la viva imagen de la que una vez fue su amiga._

― ¡Mamá, mira mi vestido!

Abrió los ojos asustada y la boca comenzó a temblarle. Era un vestido amarillo, que hacía conjunto con un sombrero de paja… justo como el que _ella _solía usar.

― Me lo ha comprado papá, dice que pensó en mí cuando lo vio.

De una cosa estaba segura, aun desde el más allá _ella _le robaba el cariño de Ichigo.

_Una molestia._

La niña absorbía su tiempo, y requería de toda su atención. No la dejaba pasar ni in momento junto a Ichigo, porque ella era su **mamá** y debía estar con ella.

En **todo **instante de su vida.

_Un lobo vestido de oveja._

― ¡No quiero que mamá viaje con papá! – gritó enfadada la pequeña–. Mamá debe quedarse conmigo.

― Por mí está bien– opinó Ichigo, beso la frente de Saki y se dirigió a la salida–. Vuelvo en una semana.

No pensaron en ella, no vieron su maleta arreglada junto a la entrada. No la tomaron en cuenta, o _ella_ no la tomó en cuenta.

Regía en **su **vida, en **su** tiempo como si le pertenecieran.

_Era ella que desde el lugar donde estuviese,_

_Le recordaba todos los días a quien pertenecía el amor de Ichigo._

_Quien le restregaba en cara que ni estando muerta_

_Lograrían superarla._

Por eso disfrutó tanto al enterrar el cuchillo en su pequeño cuerpo, una y otra vez. Hasta que un rojo escarlata adornó la cocina en su totalidad. La niña no lloró, no se quejó… _ella_ _sonreía_.

¡¿Por qué reía? Era ella quien ganaba.

Iba a deshacerse de su opresión de una vez por todas. ¡Era ella quien mandaba esta vez!

¡¿Pero, por qué seguía riendo? ¿Por qué escuchaba la risa de ambas? ¡¿Acaso se burlaban?

¡_Ellas_ estaban muertas, no podían hacer nada! ¡Era ella quien vencía ahora!

― ¡Es mío! –gritó desesperada, mientras se enterraba las uñas en el cuero cabelludo y se halaba el cabello–. ¡Kurosaki-kun en mío!

No se detenían. Seguían riendo, más y más alto.

― ¡Cállense! ¡Él me pertenece! ¡Es mío!

El sonido de una ambulancia, hombres vestidos de blanco… un sedante.

― ¡Mío!

_Esa niña… ¿Qué era?_

_Un recuerdo que odiaba._

― **Mamá, ¡Te quiero!** – Saki estaba cubierta en sangre, y le abrazaba.

― ¡Aléjate! –gritó forcejeando contra el viento.

_Una existencia vana, que la atormentaba._

― **Mamá, ¡Mamá!**

― ¡Cállate! –ordenó rascándose las orejas, ya sangraban y si ella sangraba, sus gritos se detenían.

_Esa niña… ¿Qué era?_

Aún en sueños _ellas_ seguían riendo, más y más alto. Cada vez más cerca y más, y más…

_**La Encarnación de su verdadera pesadilla.**_


	10. Happy Birthday

**Pedido #6** para el concurso _¡lluvia de drabbles en julio! _En conmemoración del cumpleaños de Ichigo del foro Stop Rain.

Titulo: Happy Birthday

**458 PALABRAS**

…

Estaba lloviendo, te preguntaste porqué en la mayoría de los momentos tristes de tu vida llovía, ¿acaso el cielo también compartía tu dolor? Suspiras, puedes ver tu aliento arremolinarse, está haciendo frio pero no por eso planeas irte de allí, porque hoy es un día especial y lo único por lo que debes preocuparte está bien resguardado del helado exterior entre tus brazos.

Miras el cielo, tan gris como la lapida a tus pies, tan gris como tú alma en estos momentos. Carraspeas un poco, no estás muy segura de cómo comenzar, no sabes siquiera sobre qué hablar. De todas formas, ¿Qué podrías decirle?

—Supongo que es tonto preguntar como estas— murmuras. Un gimoteo exige tu atención y por un momento fijas la vista en la criatura en tus brazos. Tienes miedo. Muerdes tus labios hasta probar el metálico sabor de la sangre.

_Cubierto de ella, bañado en ella._

Tienes miedo de estar sola, de no saber qué hacer, de hacerlo todo mal. Y por primera vez en meses te permites llorar frente a tu hija, su hija, la hija de ambos. El dolor te consume desde adentro como una llamarada incontrolable que se empuja poco a poco al borde del abismo, pero debes recordar que no estás sola y tu nunca fuiste de abandonarte a la autocompasión. Ahora tienes los ojos hinchados, te maldices por llorar, por no sonreírle en su día especial. La persona entre tus brazos abre sus ojos, te mira con curiosidad y dependencia. Sabes que continúas por ella y siempre lo harás. Porque amas hasta doler y eres consciente de que cambiarias todo si pudieras hacerlo. Recuerdas vagamente aquel fatídico día…

_Kurosaki Ichigo está muerto._

El biberón que sostenías resbaló de tus manos e hizo un sonido hueco al golpear el suelo. Es la memoria más nítida que tienes, lo demás está borroso, confuso. Murió cumpliendo su deber; haciendo lo de siempre, luchando por los demás. Si le hubieras pedido que se detuviera, que no lo hiciera más, que se quedara junto a ti, ¿lo habría hecho? Sabes la respuesta y es lo que más te hiere. Después de todo, ¿No fue siempre un ángel guardián (1)?

Ichigo era como una corriente de agua, imparable, necesaria. La lluvia cesó y puedes ver un arcoíris cubrir el cielo, ¿es su manera de decir gracias? ¿Acaso es una sonrisa? Lo que fuera sabes que te impulsa a continuar. Por ella, por él, por ti. Masaki sonríe y eso solo te ayuda a continuar por lo que fuiste allí en un principio. Te limpias el rostro con la manga de la chaqueta y tratas de mostrar tu mejor sonrisa—Feliz cumpleaños Ichigo— le dices. Y en ese instante puedes ver como el arcoíris brilla más intensamente.

_(1) Ichigo afirma que su nombre viene de "ichi" o sea primero o primer premio y "go" de ángel guardián, aun así su padre le dijo que su nombre significa "el que protege" o "aquel que protege"_


End file.
